Data Storage Devices (DSDs) are often used to record data onto or to reproduce data from a storage media. Some DSDs include multiple types of storage media. In the case of a Solid State Hybrid Drive (SSHD), a solid state storage media such as a flash memory is used for storing data in addition to at least one rotating magnetic disk for storing data.
During startup of a computer system including a host and a DSD, the host typically accesses boot up data from the DSD such as certain Operating System (OS) data and BIOS data. This boot up data is often stored on a disk of the DSD which requires spinning the disk up to an operating speed to read the boot up data from the disk. In addition, spinning up the disk during the startup period can require additional power during the startup period which can be undesirable for a computer system relying on a battery power source.